Watches are commonly worn on the wrist and secured using a wristband or a bracelet. Watches are often loose on a person's wrist and capable of both unwanted rotation relative to a person's wrist and unwanted displacement along a person's wrist. While wristbands or bracelets can be adjusted to suit a person's wrist size, because of the size increments provided for a given wristband or bracelet, a person often must choose between a watch that is uncomfortably loose or tight.